Spuhura
Spuhura is the het ship between Nyota Uhura and Spock from the Star Trek fandom. Canon The Original Series Uhura flirted with Spock several times during the series, for example, in "The Man Trap", where she asks him "why doesn't he tell her she is an attractive lady, or how his planet looks like when the moon is full". However, Spock doesn't seem to realise the tone of the conversation, because he only replies that the Vulcan has no moon. Later, in Charlie X, Uhura sings to Spock, and makes him smile (it is later confirmed that she tried to learn how to play vulcan harp). They work together on several occasions, where Spock mentions that he respects Uhura's knowledge and work, however, their relationship stays professional. The Animated series In the episode "The Slaver's weapon" Spock and Uhura land, and get captured on a planet together. It is once again shown, that they have deep respect for each other - after Spock mentions that Uhura should pretend that she is not intelligent, and when she seems to get angry, he quickly points out that he himself appreciates her intelligence. They work together and finally escape from the planet. Star Trek (2009) At first, their relationship seems little more than what it was in the Original Series - Spock is a teacher and superior officer of Uhura at the Academy, and he points out several times that she is a good xenolinguist. However, after the destruction of Vulcan, we see Uhura comfort Spock in the elevator, confirming that they are actually in a relationship. Later, through the film, though she never stands up for him during a conflict she is shown to go after him several times when he is in emotional turmoil. Before Kirk and Spock transport to the ship of Nero, Uhura arrives to say goodbye to Spock, revealing their relationship to Kirk as well, who also learns that Uhura told her first name (which he desperately tried to learn for three years) to Spock. Star Trek: Into Darkness After the starting scene at Nibiru, Spock and Uhura seem to have a conflict. Since Spock accepted death when it seemed they can't come to save him, Uhura felt he didn't care, and didn't think about the people he would leave behind, including her. However, Spock reveals that his choice not to feel was not because he didn't care, but because he did, and was afraid to relive the pain he felt when he lost his planet. Uhura forgives him, and later, when they get back to the ship, they kiss. At the end of the movie, when Spock loses control, and attacks Khan to avenge Kirk, Uhura is the one who interferes, giving the crew a chance to save the captain. At the start of the five year mission, the two seem to be happy, and together. Star Trek: Beyond At the beginning of the third movie, we learn that Spock and Uhura decided to break up, after Spock mentioned his dilemma about going back to New Vulcan, getting married and helping to rebuild instead of going through his Starfleet carrier. It's shown that while they were still together, he gave Uhura the necklace of his mother (which is later used to detect where are the captured crewmembers). After the Enterprise crashlands on a planet, he gets injured, but still insists on going with the rescue team, claiming that because Uhura is held captive too, the matter is personal to him. At the end of the movie Spock decides to stay with Starfleet, and settles everything with Uhura during Kirk's birthday. They resume their relationship. Fanon Spuhura is the most popular het ship of the reboot universe, and fairly popular even among the fans of the Original Series - however, many of the Original Series fans found it annoying, that the couple became canon in the reboot universe. Some hints can be found in the first half of the first season, that Spuhura might have been planned to be canon (and there are several rumours - including the first interracial kiss (which some believe to be originally planned to be between Spock and Uhura, instead of Kirk and Uhura)), but it never actually happened. The main rival of the ship is Spirk. There are a lot of fanworks about the couple, including fanart, fanfiction and fanvideos. On AO3, Spuhura is the most written ship for Spock and the most written for Uhura. It is the eleventh most written ship in the Star Trek: Original Series tag, the third most written in the Star Trek: The Alternate Original Series tag and the sixth most written in the Star Trek tag. Fandom FAN FICTION : Navigation